


親吻

by kArAsA



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kArAsA/pseuds/kArAsA
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 3





	親吻

只是親親  
\----------------

明天是假日呢，好累，但現在得去做飯，兄長說會在晚餐時間回來。

他不在的第兩個禮拜又三天，加上半天再往返好幾個日本的距離。

哼著最近王新作的曲子，慢慢地從沙發上不情願得蹭起來，牆上那條藍白相間的格子圍裙有些發黃，凜月把他圍上便開始做飯。

冰箱除了碳酸飲料與一旁躺著孤零零的番茄汁幾乎要什麼也不剩，但流理臺上的購物袋倒是滿滿的。

日漸忙碌的生活使得家務需要兩人共同分擔，今天朔間零洗碗朔間凜月做飯，明天朔間零洗衣服掃地朔間凜月還是做飯，後天朔間零繼續洗碗，朔間凜月依然做飯。

但是這幾天來沒有朔間零，凜月根本沒有下廚的餘韻。

好久沒下廚了，凜月盯著廚房又即將滿出來的垃圾袋想著 ，裡面全是外賣的包裝跟碳酸飲料的罐子，沒有番茄汁。

打開灶火，伸了個懶腰，久違的下廚讓他心情還不錯。

味噌湯的味道似乎有些淡了。  
朔間凜月嚐了味道後決定再加一點味噌。

不過這次沒能加成，玄關傳來門鎖轉動的聲音。

他幾乎是反射般的瞬間衝到門口。

欣喜。

身體在大腦思考前就做出了反應，朔間凜月回過神來才發現自己做了什麼好事，一定是小時候留下來的弊端。

\--------------------

「我先說，不是因為你才來門口的，是因為小瀨說有很重要的快遞要寄過來…我還以為是小偷打劫他然後……」

差一點就要抱上去了。

「然後……」

好想親他。

「凜月啊，吾輩回來了。」

他想我嗎。

想摸他的頭。

「有沒有好好吃飯？」

他真好看。

他真可愛。

「凜月？」

受不了了。

受不了了。

朔間凜月順手接過朔間零的行李，推到一旁應聲而倒，強硬的扯住對方的頭髮往下帶，比自己高出半個頭的那人的嘴唇是冰冷的，比自己的冷。窗外的風灌進來了些許又被擋在門外。

他們繼續吻著彼此，從最初的嘴唇相觸到撬開的牙關，再到映著對方的紅色眼眸，紅色中映著紅色。再到放開頭髮的手與環上肩頸的指尖，還有微彎下的脖子與覆上腰際的手。

他們誰也不會是被動的一方。

凜月說自己已經不需要零的看顧，零說凜月在他心中永遠都是可愛的，想要讓人保護的弟弟。但他們都認為彼此是對等的存在。

於是接吻也變成一種較勁。他們交纏在一起，唇齒纏綿，鼻腔裏都是彼此的氣息，混雜著喘息而四處散溢。

然而這個吻的情勢並沒有因著時間而有所收斂，反倒是越吻越烈的趨勢，安靜室內響起淫靡的水聲，津液自嘴角溢出，滴到地上。

越發粗重的喘息，偶爾溢出的呻吟，與交疊的舌頭，從牙關挑逗到對方敏感的口腔內壁，自己也被以同樣、抑或是更加熱情的吻著。

原來接吻是這麼舒服且快樂的事情，朔間凜月這麼想著把對方推到牆上。更加加深了這個吻，舔舐著上顎使對方有些顫抖，不過朔間零也不是好欺負的種，搭在對方腰上的手移到頭部，憑藉著身高優勢更加容易的深入對方口腔深處。

朔間凜月被往上抬得有些酸，津液不受控制的流到下巴，黏糊糊的有些不舒服，他壞心眼的貼到朔間零臉上，蹭得對方也弄髒了臉。

親吻是糖果，化開很甜，可朔間凜月覺得朔間零現在是火，熱情又危險，危險又充滿侵略性與不安定因素。

卻又是那麼美麗，即使會被灼傷也想去觸碰，就像太陽一樣。

結果就是兩人都被尖尖的牙齒咬出了血。

他們的結束依依不捨，分開時還牽起一縷帶紅的銀絲。他們吻得忘了時間，吻得廚房裏的味噌湯都涼了，吻得今晚再也沒有時間做飯。

朔間凜月也已無心做飯。眼裡，心裡，嘴裡的味道，全是那個人。

明天是假日呢，但他們覺得一點也不累，整晚不睡也沒有問題。

\--------------------------------------------


End file.
